Por ti, por mi y por lo que mas importa de nosotros
by Nuharoo
Summary: Korra, siendo una mujer ya madura, continua con su labor como avatar enfrentando un nuevo peligro que amenaza el equilibrio entre las naciones junto con lo mas preciado que tiene en la vida: su familia.
1. Chapter 1

La leyenda de korra no me pertenece. Solo escribo para divertirme y sin fines de lucro.

Bueno, hola a todos los que ya han leído mis historias, aquí les traigo mi nuevo proyecto =) Espero les guste.

**Capitulo 1**

**.**

**.**

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo aquella tarde de primavera en el reino tierra. Los pájaros cantaban, el viento soplaba suave. Todo aquel paisaje estaba inundado por un aire de paz y tranquilidad que te invitaba a recostarse en el césped y simplemente observar las nubes y relajarse.

Sin embargo, por más que quisiera estar en ese campo abierto recostada a la sobra de un árbol, sabía bien que no podía… de hecho ni siquiera debería estar viendo por la ventana en estos momento, debía concentrarse en lo que estaba aconteciendo en aquel lugar. Suspiro cansada por enésima vez y fastidiada vuelve su mirada al principal interlocutor que no paraba de argumentar a su favor.

_Chang_ pensó Korra, aquél hombre mayor, regordete y adinerado. Era bastante inteligente, debía admitirlo, sin embargo lo que tenia de inteligente, también lo tenia de avaro y egoísta.

- Esto es lo mejor para todos, se lo aseguro su señoría- hablaba el regordete hombre dirigiéndose tanto al juez como a la audiencia.

- No es lo mejor y tú lo sabes sucio Chang. ¡Mis tierras y las tierras de todo el pueblo quedaran afectadas con este proyecto!- dijo un hombre, que respondía al nombre Asuma, bastante exaltado levantándose de su asiento mientras el resto de los campesinos tras de sí, alzaban la voz y daban bitores a favor de quien los representaba.

- Orden, orden he dicho- gritaba el juez a la vez que azotaba su martillo para que el bullicio de aquella sala se apaciguara.

Un nuevo suspiro más cansado salía de los labios de la mujer morena. Tal parece que esa discusión no terminaría nunca.

Entendía a la perfección que dicho juicio era importante: El hombre mayor, que respondía al nombre de Chang era un importante empresario que había conseguido su fortuna a través de las plantas eléctricas instaladas en las grandes ciudades. Debía admitir que su proyecto en un principio era ambicioso pero a la vez eficaz, ya que las ciudades crecían cada día mas por lo que necesitaban un nuevo sistema de alumbrado.

Chang fue aplaudido y apoyado por muchas figuras importantes, incluyéndola a ella, sin embargo, con el tiempo comenzó a develar su verdadera personalidad. Una vez instalado el alumbrado público en las ciudades, Chang quiso expandirse a los pueblos, alegando que también ellos requerían un alumbrado eficaz. Algunos pueblos de la nación del fuego y otros del reino tierra aceptaron gustosos, a pesar de los daños y el costo de las instalaciones. Korra veía todo esto de una manera suspicaz, pero aun así no podía interferir si ambas partes estaban de acuerdo con el proyecto. Solo le quedaba observar. Pero gracias a los espíritus, un pueblito al este de la capital del reino tierra estaba en contra de tal proyecto, brindándole a ella la oportunidad de intervenir.

Se trataba de un pueblo pequeño, con un no muy elevado número de habitantes, que vivían principalmente de la agricultura, las cosechas y la exportación de esta a las grandes ciudades. A pesar de seguir utilizando el fuego para iluminar sus noches, sabían que si implantaban alumbrado público tendrían una comodidad a costa de un gran daño: necesitaban un gran terreno para implantar dicha planta, por lo que el espacio usado para las cosechas se vería notablemente reducido, perjudicando además, el sustento económico del pueblo.

Todo estaba a favor de los pobladores y su moción, pero al ser Chang un hombre con bastante influencia, el juicio no se le daría por perdido tan fácilmente.

Volvió su atención al bullicio que no había acabado. Todo parecía indicar que ese juicio no acabaría pronto. Desde que hora estaba aquí… ¿desde las 4 de la tarde, las 3 quizá? No recordaba con exactitud. Ya iban a dar las 8 de la tarde y ella estaba más que harta, solo deseaba estar en casa, con su esposo, sus hijos, su familia. _¿Cómo estarán todos en casa?_ Se permitió preguntar mientras su atención salía a dar un paseo nuevamente.

**.**

**.**

"Doy constancia que la triada de maestros compuesta por Cho el maestro tierra, Hiroki el maestro agua y Kuroi el maestro fuego, fueron detenidos infragantes la tarde del 20 de septiembre del presente año. Cargos: extorción, amenaza, robo y destrucción de de un establecimiento ubicado en…"

- ¡Devuélvemelo!

- Claro… ¡solo si me atrapas, ñe!

- ¡Eres un…!

_Adiós a la calma_ pensó Mako para su pesar. Por más que amara a sus hijos, sí que lo sacaban de quicio de vez en cuando. Suspiro cansado como solo un padre sabio hacerlo. El informe policial que debía entregar al día siguiente tendría que esperar, lo terminaría luego, incluso si debía quedarse hasta entradas horas de la madrugada para terminarlo.

Se Levanto de su escritorio guardo las cosas con calma, aun escuchando el bullicio que sus hijos formaban en la sala de estar, por lo que sabía que aun no se habían matado el uno al otro. Cerró la puerta de su estudio y a paso perezoso se dirigió hacia donde provenían los gritos, pero… _Algo no está bien_ pensó Mako aun en el pasillo que lo conducía a la sala. Los gritos habían cesado repentinamente, por lo que adelanto su caminar para ver qué era lo que acontecía.

Se quedo parado inmóvil ante la escena que se montaba en su sala. Sus hijos, quietos y silenciosos, cada uno en sus asuntos sin molestar al otro. No entendía que estaba pasando, como era que desde su estudio escuchase como sus hijos montaban tal alboroto, para luego llegar y encontrar todo en perfecto orden, ¿se había vuelto loco acaso? Paso la mirada por sus hijos y la estancia en general, intentando encontrar una pista que le indicase lo que había ocurrido. Su hija tranquila escribiendo su diario de vida, su hijo jugando con algunas figuras de acción y, de repente, lo vio.

Vio esa peculiar y adorable sonrisa de satisfacción en el mayor de sus hijos. _Minako, eres mi héroe hijo_, pensó mientras una mirada de padre orgulloso se dirigía al mayor de sus hijos, mientras este seguía leyendo su libro como si nada. Ese niño sí que sabía controlar a sus dos hermanos pequeños.

Minako, el mayor y primer hijo, ya tenía 12 años y era todo un prodigio y orgullo para sus padres. Su carácter era el propio de su padre: reservado, tranquilo, con ese instinto protector hacia sus hermanos, mientras que todo lo demás era 100% Korra. Físicamente era se réplica exacta, piel morena, cabello castaño atado en una coleta alta y brillantes ojos azules, alegre y un gran maestro agua. No estaba del todo seguro de donde había sacado ese carácter tan calmado, tomando en cuenta el ataviado embarazo que tuvo su esposa sumando el hecho de que ese niño era Korra en su versión masculina. Luego poso su mirada en su hija Anali, su hermosa niña de 9 años. Todo lo contrario a Minako, Anali era su propia versión en femenino: piel blanca, largo cabello negro adornado de una cinta roja, ojos dorados, pequeña maestra fuego, calmada y tierna de vez en cuando, aun que también sacaba a relucir su tempera mentalidad, viveza y orgullo heredados de su madre. Por último estaba el menor de sus hijos, Haru de 6 años. Todas las personas decían que ese niño era la mezcla perfecta entre ellos dos, aun que esa mezcla "perfecta" se asimilaba bastante a un remolino. Haru tenía la piel ligeramente morena, corto cabello negro y lindos ojos celestes. Aun que tenía los rasgos físicos idénticos a los de Mako, su carácter sí que era herencia directa de su madre, era hiperactivo, juguetón, gritón y todo lo que un niño puede ser. Aun que lo que no era herencia de ninguno de los dos, era su poder con la tierra, herencia de su tío Bolin.

Esos tres niños, sus tres hijos escandalosos, hiperactivos e impacientes que le causaban más de un dolor de cabeza, eran su orgullo y junto con su esposa Korra, eran su felicidad y lo más preciado que tenía en la vida.

- Aaammm… ¿Papá, estas bien?- lo llamo Minako, el mayor de sus hijos.

Ante tal voz, Mako salió de su ensoñación y se dio cuenta de que tenía tres pares de ojos puestos en su persona, que lo miraban atentos, dudosos y algo extrañados. ¿Cuánto rato se había quedado mirando a sus hijos?

- Eehh… no pasa nada hijo- Dijo Mako con una sonrisa tranquila para despreocupar a su hijo- solo estaba… perdido en mis pensamientos- termino diciendo el padre viendo como el niño que había hecho la pregunta le sonreía con tranquilidad, como si supiera en lo que su padre había estado pensando. Había tranquilizado a un par de ojos, pero aun quedaban dos pares más que lo seguían mirando atento.

- Papá- llamo tranquila su hija al momento que se podía de pie.

- ¿Si Anali?- le dijo inclinándose para estar a su altura.

- Ya serán las 8 y no hemos cenado aun- dijo algo apenada la pequeña.

¡Cierto! ¡¿Como había olvidado algo como eso?! Tan ensimismado estaba en terminar su informe y luego en ver a sus hijos tranquilos, que se había olvidado por completo de preparar la cena. Espíritus, si su esposa se enterara de que sus hijos aun no han comido nada, ciertamente lo mataría.

Los niños, al ver que su padre progresivamente cambiaba su expresión de tranquila a una preocupada y alarmada, intercambiaban miradas entre sí, asintiendo al momento que sabían lo que debían hacer.

- Si quieres puedo preparar ramen instantáneo- dijo inocentemente la niña intentando calmar a su padre.

- O bien puedo preparar algo de arroz con pescado, aun que tomara algo más de tiempo- dijo su hijo mayor al momento que se acercaba a donde estaban ellos.

- ¡Yo voto por el ramen!- dijo emocionado el más pequeño de sus hijos.

- Tú eliges papá- dijo por ultimo su hija.

Y en ese preciso momento el hombre se quedo boqui abierto y algo asombrado. Él era el padre, él era el mayor en esa casa, y aun así allí se encontraban sus hijos ayudándole con su labor. Tal parece que sus hijos habían acatado demasiado bien la orden dada por su madre antes de partir: _"ayuden a papá en todo lo que puedan y vigilen que no queme la casa, ¿si, mis tesoros?"_ Definitivamente era un hombre afortunado al tenerlos como sus hijos.

- El ramen instantáneo no es una comida muy nutritiva que digamos, Haru- dijo el hombre riendo y dirigiéndose a su hijo, mientras este ultimo solo hacia un puchero- Cocinare arroz y pescado y ustedes serán mis ayudantes, ¿les parece bien?

- ¡SI!- gritaron emocionados al unisonó sus tres hijos corriendo en dirección a la cocina para poner manos a la obra.

Mako rio al verlos correr entusiasmados, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban sus hijos que ya estaban acomodando los materiales que necesitarían. Bien sabía que tendría bastante que limpiar una vez que terminasen de cocinar, ya que cuando esos tres se las daban de cocineros, dejaban un verdadero desastre, pero aun así no dejaba de ser divertido cocinar en compañía de sus hijos.

- ¿Papá?- Pregunto Haru jalándolo de sus ropas- ¿Cuando vuelve mamá?

- Mamá ahora mismo está en un juicio importante en un pueblo del reino tierra- explico calmadamente Mako- Pronto volverá, te lo aseguro- termino diciendo al momento que levantaba a su hijo en brazos.

Aun que el niño quedo tranquilo con la respuesta dada, Mako comenzó a pensar en lo lejos que estaba su esposa. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Habrá perdido o ganado? ¿Los extrañaría tanto como ellos lo hacían? Se interrogo mentalmente el oji dorado. Su esposa ya hace unos cuatro días estaba en el reino tierra, evaluando la situación del pueblo y la planta de electricidad, decidiendo si esta debía colocarse o no.

Ciertamente Le hubiese encantado ir en su lugar, como había hecho cientos de veces cuando Korra estaba embarazada o cuando esta se quedaba en casa para cuidar de sus hijos pequeños, sin embargo Chang y el alcalde del pueblo habían sido tajantes en lo referente a que debía ser la avatar y nadie más que ella la que se hiciera cargo del asunto, por lo que no quedo otra que aceptar la petición.

_Espero estés bien mi amor_ pensó dirigiendo dichas palabras a su esposa.

- ¿Papi?- escucho nuevamente una vocecita que provenía del niño que tenía en sus brazos.

- Dime hijo.

- ¿Que es un juicio?- pregunto inocentemente el niño, mientras Mako solo sonreía pensando en que contestarle a su hijo.

**.**

**.**

No podía mas, realmente no podía. Había estado todo el día encerrada en esa sala mientras el juez escuchando a ambas partes e intentaba dar un veredicto que dejara a ambas partes satisfechas. Pero ella bien sabia que eso no pasaría, no había forma en que ambos quedasen felices. Solo en el caso de que el juez no pudiese tomar una decisión optima, ella siendo la avatar podría intervenir y fallar a favor de una de las partes basándose en todo lo expuesto anteriormente y en bien común. Por lo que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Mientras la discusión seguía, Korra se levanta de su lugar en el jurado y con un asentimiento le indica al juez de que ya era hora de tomar una decisión. El juez viendo que la avatar ya había decidido junto con el resto de los miembros del jurado, golpea su martillo para que la sala prestase atención a lo que diría la avatar. Todos los presentes se calmaron y depositaron su atención en la mujer oji celeste.

- Señor juez, miembros del jurado, señor Asuma y señor Chang- Hablo solemnemente la mujer- En todos mis años de vida como avatar he estado en situaciones en las que he tenido que saber tomar las decisiones correctas. Viendo los terrenos de plantaciones, el pueblo y escuchando los argumentos dados por ambas partes he tomado una decisión final que espero deje a ambas partes satisfechas- pauso la avatar para luego continuar con su discurso- En nombre del título que represento, falló a favor del señor Asuma y de los agricultores, en vista de que una plantación eléctrica en un pueblo agricultor como es este, traería mas desventajas que ventajas. Eso es todo- termino diciendo la avatar mientras volvía sobre su asiento y escuchaba los vítores y expresiones de júbilo de parte de los locales, mientras el sequito de Chang no hacía más que mirarla con el ceño fruncido e insultarla en voz baja.

**.**

**.**

Finalmente uno a uno los presentes se retiraban de la estancia. Los agricultores se acercaban a ella para darle las gracias personalmente, mientras veía como Chang y su sequito, metros mas allá, la estaban observando y esperando que el tumulto a su alrededor se apartase para hablar con ella.

- Avatar Korra, no sé como agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí y el pueblo- decía el señor Asuma.

- No hay nada que agradecer, señor Asuma. Solo hacia mi trabajo- dijo modestamente la avatar.

- Se lo agradezco de todo corazón- dijo el señor asuma mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente- Cuando vuelva a casa me encargare personalmente de hacerle llegar unas buenas cajas de las mejores verduras de la zona.

Korra sin saber cómo negarse sin parecer grosera, solo movía sus manos en negación con una expresión apenada en su rostro. Estaba a punto de decir algo en su defensa hasta que fue interrumpida.

- Avatar- escucho una molesta vos tras de sí que la hiso voltear, era Chang- Me decepciona, pensé que deseaba la modernidad para el mundo- dijo Chang mostrándose exageradamente ofendido.

- Si lo deseo, pero solo si ellos la desean también- dijo Korra al momento de apuntar a las personas que estaban tras de sí, los locales- Solo cumplo con mi deber de evitar que gente como tú, abuse de los que tiene menos- dijo desafiante la avatar.

- Lo dice la persona dueña de los cuatro elementos encargada de reprimir y castigar.

- No me provoque Chang. Puede que usted tenga dinero y sea poderoso de alguna manera, pero yo también lo soy- dijo aun mas desafiante la mujer sin dejarse intimidar.

- Bien entonces… veremos quién gana al final, avatar- dijo casi escupiendo la última palabra mientras haciendo señas a su sequito se largaba del lugar.

Tras esto, Korra había quedado tensa y molesta frente a la conversación. En su vida como avatar se había enfrentado montones de veces a gente como Chang, gente adinerada que creía que por tener influencia y cierto poder, podrían hacer lo que se les plazca. Pero ella estaba segura que eso no pasaría, no mientras ella este de guardia manteniendo el equilibrio y velando por el bien común.

Intento relajarse pensando en que todo había acabado. Ahora solo le quedaba retirarse al hotel donde se hospedaba y llamar a casa para saber sobre sus amores. Al día siguiente ya podría irse.

**.**

**.**

_Hola =D ¿Que les pareció?_

_Debo decir que soy nueva escribiendo un MaKorra pero bueno, me aventure a escribir uno propio. Espero sus opiniones ante este primer capítulo ^^_

_Sé que no escribo muy bien. Hay algunas partes mal redactadas además de repetición de algunas palabras, pero soy principiante en esto, por lo que espero ir mejorando cada vez mas =) les pido paciencia xD_

_Además, sé que no dije mucho en este primer capítulo, ya que solo ambiente la historia. En el siguiente capítulo ya contare mas ;D _

_Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, dudas, consejos, criticas, palabras de incentivo, etc… cualquier tipo de review es bienvenido _

.

_Información extra:_

_En esta historia Korra y Mako tendrán 35 y 36 años respectivamente, para que se hagan una idea de su físico y su personalidad ya más madura. _

_Bueno me despido. Espero de verdad que les guste la historia, adiooos! *o*_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

**.**

**.**

_Un teléfono. Un teléfono por favor ¡¿Donde hay un teléfono cuando se necesita uno?!_ Pensaba una mujer mientras caminaba apresuradamente por las calles de aquel pueblo.

Suspiro. Ya se estaba cansando de buscar un estúpido teléfono por cada rincón de ese pueblo. Bien sabia que este era un pueblo pequeño y que lo más probable era que estuviese buscando una cabina telefónica publica que no existía en un lugar como ese. Las cosas allí eran simples, anticuadas y tradicionales, así que ¿para que necesitarían teléfonos públicos como en las grandes ciudades?

Diablos, ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia y la fría noche no ayudaba a aminorar sus ánimos. A ese paso nunca sabría de Mako y sus pequeños.

**.**

**.**

- Suena, suena, suena, ¡suena! ¡SUENA!

- Haru ¡Ya cállate!- dijo irritada la niña. Anali había aguantado ya mucho tiempo los quejidos de su hermano pequeño.

- ¡TU CALLATE!- grito en contestación el pequeño maestro tierra, igual de irritado que su hermana.

- Ya cálmense ustedes dos- intervino el mayor de los tres.

- No te metas Minako.

Y así sucesivamente, siguió escuchando la pequeña disputa que tenían sus hijos en la sala mientras se aglomeraban alrededor del teléfono. Era mejor de que terminara de lavar los platos rápido o sino sus hijos armarían un alboroto más grande que el de ahora. Era tarde y ellos exaltados como estaban no podrían irse a la cama calladamente.

Terminando de lavar los platos y dejándolos en su correspondiente lugar, Mako se dirigió a la sala.

El hacer una labor, sea cual sea su índole, siempre lo había calmado de cierta manera o al menos lo ayudaba a dejar de pensar un momento y concentrarse solo en la tarea que efectuaba, sin embargo una vez que termino de ordenar la cocina, los pensamientos volvieron a bombardear su cabeza con dudas e inquietudes. No quería pensar en nada, de hecho no quería preocuparse.

Sabía que lo más probable era que el pueblito tierra no tuviese tal tecnología. La última vez que supo de su esposa en esos días, había sido mediante una carta enviada antes de que el juicio se llevase a cabo, cuando ella recién había llegado al pueblo a inspeccionar el área, hacía ya tres días atrás.

Solo debía pensar que todo había marchado bien, que su esposa había ganado el juicio y que estaba tan cansada que se olvido de llamar o enviar una carta… ¡si eso!, eso era lo más lógico, eso había pasado… y se lo repetía mentalmente para creérselo… no deseaba pensar nada malo respecto a ella, pero aun así las dudas sobre sus escasas llamadas o avisos se abrían paso ante ese muro de optimismo que el mismo había edificado en sus mente. Sin embargo un abrupto sonido derribo el muro con el resto de sus pensamientos pesimistas.

- ¿Aló?- contesto la peli negra.

- ¡Anali!, mi niña ¿como estas?

- ¡MAMI!- grito emocionada la niña- ¡oigan todos, es mamá!- dijo al resto de los presentes, al momento que alejaba el teléfono de sí.

- ¡¿MAMÁ!?- gritaron al unisonó ambos chicos sin creer que por fin su madre llamaba a casa.

Rápidamente los chicos se abalanzaron al teléfono queriendo hablar con su madre, mientras la niña como si fuese la dueña legitima del aparato, lo apartaba colocando su brazo en alto para que evitar que sus hermanos lo tomasen.

Frente al alboroto que provocaban sus hijos, Mako reacciono. Ya era momento de colocar un alto a esa ridícula disputa por el auricular, además de que el también deseaba hablar con su avatar, por lo que aprovechando la distracción de sus hijos, tomo el auricular sostenido en ese momento por Minako y sin problemas se lo arrebato, dejando a los niños con una expresión de estupefacción, resignación y frustración en sus caritas.

- ¿Amor?- dijo el hombre.

- ¡Mako!... oh no sabes la alegría que me da oír tu voz- dijo notablemente alegre la mujer al otro lado de la línea- Te echo tanto de menos, a ti y a los niños.

El oji dorado no pudo más que sonreír ante lo dicho por su esposa. Hacía días deseaba escuchar el sonido de su voz, él también la extrañaba.

Mako a punto de hablar, siente que de un momento a otro el aparato ya no estaba en sus manos, tal parece que ahora era el turno de Haru de tenerlo en su poder.

- Mamá ¿como estas? ¿Cómo te fue en el juicio? te echo mucho de menos, no tienes idea de lo que paso el otro día…- y así sucesivamente escucho como su hijo hablaba sin parar, haciendo pausas para tomar más aire y para que Korra respondiese solo con monosílabos.

Levantando los hombros y quitándole importancia al asunto, Mako se posiciono cerca de su hijo para ser él el que midiese el tiempo que tendría cada uno para hablar con su madre, después de todo los niños también la extrañaban, tanto o más que él.

- Y luego, cuando pensé que no podía, lo hice, mamá, ¡LO HICE!- grito emocionado el pequeño, dejando a Korra probablemente sorda con aquel último grito.

- Muy bien, tiempo, tu turno ya termino. Despídete de mamá- dijo el padre colocando una mano en el auricular.

- Adiós mami, te quero- dijo alegremente el niño.

- Adiós amor, ten lindos sueños- se despidió la mujer al otro lado, esperando hablar con el próximo de sus hijos.

- Hola mamá ¿como estas?- hablo calmadamente Minako mientras su hermana se apoyaba en su hombro queriendo escuchar la conversación.

- Estoy bien tesoro, ¿cómo va todo en casa? ¿Cuidas a tus hermanos?- pregunto cariñosamente la mujer.

- Claro que si- dijo orgullosamente el mayor de los niños, quien al terminar de hablar sintió como el auricular le era arrebatado- Mami, hoy cocinamos con papá arroz con pescado y ¡yo ayude! deberías haber comido eso, quedo muy rico- dijo alegremente la niña, contagiando a su receptora del mismo sentimiento.

- Me lo imagino mi niña- dijo pacientemente la oji celeste- ¿se portan bien tú y tus hermanos?

- ¡Claro que si! Ayudamos al olvidadizo de papá en todo, si yo soy la que tiene que recordarle que hay que cenar- dijo la niña algo molesta por su tarea.

Oh ho! Mucha información. Mako debía intervenir antes de que Anali dijera algo más que lo pusiera en problemas.

- Tiempo chicos. Díganle buenas noches a mamá- dijo Mako algo apresurado.

- Adiós mami, te quiero- dijo Anali alternando el teléfono a su hermano- Adiós mamá, regresa pronto, te quiero- termino diciendo Minako.

- Adiós mis amores, dulces sueños- se despidió la mujer.

Mako ya teniendo el auricular y el resto del teléfono en su control, respiro profundo antes de hablar con su esposa.

- Hola amor, ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Bien, solo estoy algo cansada- contesto cansinamente la mujer.

- ¿Que tal el juicio?

- El juicio, aunque largo y tedioso, salió bien al final. Gane y las tierras de los agricultores no serán intervenidas- dijo Korra sin molestarse en aminorar su orgullo y alegría.

- Me alegra oír eso. Sabía que podrías ganar- dijo su esposo alegre por la victoria de su amada.

- Gracias amor. ¿Y cómo van las cosas en casa?- pregunto capciosamente la mujer, para comprobar si las cosas dichas por su hija eran ciertas.

- Excelentes- dijo un algo nervioso Mako- Los chicos están algo inquietos pero ya los conoces. Solo te extrañan- dijo desviando el tema de conversación.

- Yo también los extraños- dijo algo decaída Korra.

- ¿Cuando volverás?

- Pues ahora que el juicio termino, habrá que firmar unos papeles y lo más probable que mañana este de regreso en casa.

- ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Estupendo! Los niños y yo te prepararemos algo delicioso cuando estés de vuelta- decía el hombre a la vez que hacía señas de afirmación a sus hijos para que captaran lo que estaba diciendo.

La mujer al otro lado de la línea, no pudo más que reír encantada por lo escuchado.

- Eso espero. Mako ya debo colgar, dale un beso de buenas noches a cada uno de mis niños ¿sí?

- Lo hare, descansa. Te amo.

- Yo también te amo. Adiós.

- Adiós- termino diciendo Mako para escuchar como la llamada se cortaba.

Posterior a la esperada llamada, Mako superviso que sus hijos se pusieran el pijama y se fuesen a la cama. Luego de darle un beso de buenas noches a cada uno, como había dicho a su esposa que haría y ver que cada uno se metía a su cama, el hombre se dirigió al estudio para terminar con su informe, a pesar de ser ya las 11:30 de la noche, sabía que tendría que quedarse hasta tarde si es que deseaba terminar a tiempo.

**.**

**.**

Por más que corrió y busco por todo el pueblo, para su alivio tanto mental como físico, había hallado un teléfono, el único en todo el pueblo, dentro de las oficinas de correo del pueblo usada como central de información y conexión con los otros pueblos y ciudades.

Korra luego de pagar los minutos usados, camino lentamente por las calles ya desiertas de aquel pueblito tierra. El aire frio de esa noche le provocaba una sensación extraña en su cuerpo, como si el peligro asechase en cualquier a su alrededor, sintiendo que ella era la presa de un animal salvaje.

Meneo la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Luego del juicio había quedado exhausta por lo que, agregando las altas horas de la noche, el tener pensamientos paranoicos y persecutorios era algo casi normal en sus condiciones.

Sin embargo eso era lo decía su cabeza, pero su cuerpo le indicaba una cosa muy distinta… seguía estando algo tensa y agudizando sus sentidos con cada paso que daba.

_No pasa nada, tranquila_ pensaba, mientras seguía caminando y sus pensamientos se dirigían a un lugar o mejor dicho a una criatura más agradable: Nagga, su fiel perra-oso polar que la esperaba en el patio trasero del hostal en donde se encontraba. Durante todo el transcurso del día no había ido a verla, por lo que decidió ir a hacerlo a pesar de la hora y del cansancio.

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al hostal. Entro al lugar sin ver al recepcionista en su sitio detrás de la mesa. Pero sin darle mayor importancia a este hecho, Korra camina adentrándose a la parte trasera del hostal para ver a su mascota.

- Nagga- dijo alegremente la mujer, a lo que su animal guía respondió alzando una oreja e incorporándose de inmediato para recibir con unas lamidas a su dueña. Se veía bastante alegre por su presencia.

Korra acaricio tiernamente a su mascota unos momentos para luego volver a la estancia y darle algo de comer. Sabía que los dueños del hostal cuidaban bien de Nagga y que ya le habrían dado de comer, pero su instinto de dueña consentidora de mascotas la impulsaba a darle una merienda de medianoche.

- Ya debo irme chica, nos vemos mañana- dijo Korra acariciando su blanco pelaje al momento que se disponía a marcharse del lugar. Al ver que su dueña se marchaba, Nagga corrió hacia ella mordiéndole suavemente el abrigo evitando que se fuera. Korra al ver el accionar de su perra-oso polar, sintió como nuevamente su cuerpo se alarmaba. Pero no, no podía estar así, no había motivo. El día de mañana debía irse, debía estar optimista, feliz, ya todo había acabado y pronto volvería a casa con sus amores.

Acariciando nuevamente el pelaje de Nagga, suavemente comenzó a soltarse de su agarre y al ver que su mascota se relajaba y calmaba, Korra corrió fuera del corral para evitar que Nagga volviese a tomar de sus pendras.

- Lo siento Nagga, pero debo ir a dormir. Vengo por ti mañana- dijo la oji celeste ya fuera del corral, dirigiéndose al interior.

**.**

**.**

Perezosamente subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Espíritus, si que estaba cansada.

Una vez dentro de este, sin prender aun las luces se dirigió al closet en busca de algunas toallas, lo más que deseaba en esos momentos era darse un baño antes de irse a dormir.

Sin embargo algo en el ambiente se sentía raro.

Tras años de ser la avatar, de estar en peligro casi contante contra anti maestros y espíritus, delincuente y mafiosos, le habían forjado un sexto sentido para presenciar el peligro o si había algo raro en el ambiente, y en esos momentos ella lo estaba sintiendo.

Sin dejarle más tiempo para cavilar, la mujer sintió como una presencia se acercaba. Rápidamente ella se dispone a la pelea y en el momento preciso, antes de que aquel sujeto la tomara, ella arremata con un fuerte golpe en el rostro del sujeto para luego derribarlo con una pata. Ella tenía la ventaja de saber luchar, ser fuerte y saber cómo moverse en esa habitación incluso en la penumbra. A pesar de haber pasado solo unos pocos días en ella, ya conocía la forma y la ubicación de las cosas en esta.

Pronto sintió que dos presencias más se acercaban con claras intensiones de aprisionarla. Arremato contra el que venía por la izquierda, unos golpes certeros y al suelo. El otro hombre intento retenerla por atrás, pero con un fuerte golpe dado con su cabeza logro zafarse de él, una patada, un golpe en la mesita de noche cercana y al suelo.

Al vencer a esos tres hombres, se detuvo unos momentos en su sitio estando tensa, jadeante y alerta a la espera de un nuevo contrincante. Pero no sintió más que silencio en la estancia hasta que la luz abrupta cegó por unos segundos sus ojos ya acostumbrados a esa oscuridad.

Rápidamente acostumbro sus ojos a la nueva luz y despabilando, quedo nuevamente inmóvil ante lo que veía en la habitación. Veinte, no, treinta o quizás más sujetos fornidos y rudos están ahí parados a su alrededor, en su cama, en el pasillo, por todos lados.

Comenzó a pasar su vista por la estancia, intentando memorizar su número y sus posiciones, hasta que su vista se fijo en el hombre regordete y cómodamente sentado en el sofá próximo a la cama.

- Buenas noches, avatar- dijo el mafioso Chang otorgándole una de sus mejores sonrisas fingidas y maliciosas.

**.**

**.**

_¿y qué les pareció? Lamento dejarlo hasta aquí pero el suspenso es algo crucial creo yo. Espero que les haya gustado ^^ _

_Se me paso decirlo en el capitulo anterior pero me gustaría que se imaginen a Minako como Noatak (Amon) cuando era pequeño, ya que esa imagen de niño tuve cuando lo describía XD_

_Otra cosa: __Cuando me refiero a "el auricular y el resto del teléfono" imagínense esos teléfonos antiguos, donde una parte era para oír, y la otra para hablar_

_Bueno…. Creo que esos eran los puntos que quería aclarar. Si surge otro lo aclarare en el próximo capi._

_Bueno Ya saben! Cualquier comentario, critica, duda, consejo… en fin, reviews, es bien recibido como siempre =) ver sus opiniones me ponen demasiado contenta, de veras que si! ^^_

_Un saludos a mis fieles lectores :D _

_Y un saludos a los lectores anónimos =D _

_Adiós, y que tengan un buen fin de semana! _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**MtezPs: **__Gracias ^^ agradezco que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, además no hay nada que agradeces respecto a escribir esta historia, lo hago por gusto y porque lo prometido es deuda ;) Espero que este también sea de tu gusto y gracias de nuevo por tus palabras, me suben el ánimo c: y me motivan a seguir con esta historia. Un abrazo, adiós. _

_**Jrosass: **__hola amiga =) Me alegra saber que te gusto el primer capítulo! Coloque a un maestro tierra para darle algo más de variación a la familia xD. Gracias por tus palabras y apoyo ^^ ojala también te haya gustado este capítulo. Cuídate te mando un abrazo chaitooo! _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3 **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Silencio.

Nada mas que tenso y estresante silencio reinaba en la habitación.

Músculos tensos. Sudor resbalando por cuello y frente. Cejas fruncidas y una mueca de furia marcada en sus labios.

Todas las personas en esa habitación estaban listas para el presunto ataque o movimiento por parte de la avatar. Todos esos hombres estaban listos para reducirla, mientras el hombre regordete sentado al fondo no dejaba de sonreír cínicamente.

Ella había aprendido a leer entre lineas, no era ingenua.

Sabia bien el motivo de tal visita.

Sabia de ante mano a lo que había ido a verla.

Y sabia que nada bueno podía salir de tan indeseable visita a esas entradas horas de la noche.

Debía actuar rápido, ahora.

De un instante a otro, Korra lanza un ataque de fuego control al hombre regordete del frente. Sin embargo, y tal y como se lo esperaba, apenas dio un paso al frente y dejo escapar un poco de su furioso fuego, dos maestros del mismo elemento respondieron a su ataque, mientras otros cuatro hombres lograban retenerla de la espalda, brazos y cabello.

Sin dejarse dominar, la mujer oji celeste comienza a forcejear contra los matones de Chang para que la liberaran. Sentía como los agarres se hacían mas fuertes y bruscos. Sentía como el insoportable dolor de cabeza, provocado por el agarre de su cabello, se esparcía por todo su cráneo. Y sentía como el cansancio comenzaba a jugarle en contra.

_No me rendiré, no me dejare vencer _se decía la avatar mientras sacaba nuevas y renovadas fuerzas de su interior para hacerle frente a esos hombres.

Por otro lado, estos últimos se veían bastante aproblemados intentando controlar a la avatar que no dejaba de dar tirones para que la soltasen. Ciertamente si seguía así lograría su cometido, de verse libre. Por lo que tomando medidas mas drásticas, otorgando una significativa mirada a uno de los hombres libres, este asiente y rápidamente se acerca a la avatar para realizar la orden antes dada.

Dando certeros golpes en sus hombros, cuello y parte de sus brazos, la peli castaña comienza a perder fuerza de sus extremidades a tal punto de dejarlas inmóviles. _Bloqueadores de chi _pensó Korra al sentir tal familiar sensación inmovilizando sus músculos. Se veía que Chang no había estimado en gastos a la hora de contratar a sus apresores.

- Avatar, ¿esta es forma de recibir a tus invitados?- dijo sarcásticamente el regordete hombre entretanto, a paso lento, se acercaba a la cautiva; mientras sus hombres alzaban el cuerpo de la avatar para que lograse levantarse.

- ¿Y a que debo el honor?- dijo la mujer con un tono áspero y furioso, intentando seguirle el juego a tal insoportable patán.

Debía esperar y ser paciente, ya que el efecto del bloqueo de chi no se pasaría en un buen rato mas, por lo que, ¿que mejor que conocer el plan de Chang mientras podía volver a usar su control?

- Simple- dijo el hombre acercándose al rostro de la avatar- Quiero que cambies de opinión.

Sin saber que decir, Korra solo mantener su semblante serio. Tenia una idea de que podría significar aquello, pero no daría nada por hecho hasta que el hombre frente a ella se lo dijera directamente.

- Quiero que firmes un acuerdo y que des tu testimonio ante la corte a mi favor. Simple ¿verdad?

Korra rio.

- Estas demente si piensas que mentiré por ti en la corte así de fácil- dijo segura y burlona la mujer.

- Hmp. Sabia que dirías algo como eso avatar- contesto calmadamente el hombre mientras paseaba lentamente por la habitación- No tienes que hacer gran cosa. Solo tienes que firmar este acuerdo de impacto ambiental, al cual tu estarás a mi favor; declarar en la corte y asunto arreglado. Pronto este pueblito tendrá un alumbrado de calidad además...

- De volverte el empresario numero uno en cuanto a alumbrado se refiere, dándote el poder sin competencia para que impongas impuestos sobre valorados a esta gente, logrando con ello aumentar tu ya gran fortuna... ¿o me equivoco?- dijo tajantemente la avatar ante la mirada algo alarmada de aquel hombre- Hmp. No me subestimes Chang, conozco a los tipos como tu, y se de sobra que no buscan el bien común- hablo auto suficientemente la avatar para luego borrar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro y remplazarla por un semblante inmutable- Ni de broma dejare que intervengas estas tierras y dejes a la comunidad en la miseria... antes muerta que dar un testimonio a tu favor. Tu ambición llega hasta aquí- dijo la mujer seria y amenazadora.

El regordete hombre ya perdiendo los estribos de la situación, dio la espalda a la avatar para intentar calmarse internamente, mientras sus hombres no hacían mas que apresar a la avatar y mirar confundidos la escena formada.

Chang sabia de sobra que tenia todas las de perder con la avatar, ya que incluso con su chi bloqueado, sabia que en algún momento este volvería y la mujer frente a el no dudaría ni un minuto en atacar a sus matones y lanzarse contra él. Estaba acorralado.

Pero ciertamente, si algo le había enseñado su padre del mundo de los negocios, era que siempre debía tener un as bajo la manga. Tener algo con que estorcionar. Tener a alguien mediante el cual lograría su objetivo. Los principios morales ya los había dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo. No tenia nada que perder.

Chang recuperando su postura altiva, simulando aun estar al mando de la situación, con un semblante de preocupación y resignación que a leguas se veía fingido comenzó a hablar.

- Avatar, avatar, avatar... trate de ser indulgente contigo, explicarte las cosas por las buenas ¡incluso pedí a mis hombres que no te hicieran daño!- suspiro cansado- Pero obviamente no me dejas mas opción- Korra ante lo dicho frunció aun mas el entrecejo. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación.

- Es lamentable llegar a esto. No lo tomes personal pero... negocios son negocios. Bloqueen el chi de la avatar- ordeno Chang a lo que sus hombres sostuvieron a la oji celeste aun mas fuerte, posicionandola lista para que recibiera los golpes, a lo que ella no dudo y comenzó a forcejear nuevamente, pero la fuerza de esos hombres era superior.

- En cuanto a ustedes- dijo el hombre regordete ordenandoles a los demás que solo observaban- Dar la orden de apresar a la familia de la avatar.

_No... pensó_ Korra al escuchar lo ultimo dicho- ¡NO! ¡Ni te atrevas a colocarles un solo dedo encima! - grito desesperada.

- Te lo advertí avatar, pero como siempre... eres tan obstinada- dijo el hombre con falsa lastima- Noqueenla y sáquenla de aquí

**.**

**.**

El aura amenazadora de los hombres de Chang se podía palpar en el aire.

Los matones sin esperar un segundo mas comenzaron a rodear a la avatar, mientras esta forcejeaba ante las cuerdas que comenzaban a apretar su cuerpo.

Intentando quitarse a los hombres de encima y ver que ocurría con el otro grupo, vio como este ultimo acatando las ordenes dadas, salia apresuradamente de la estancia. Korra al asimilar hacia donde se dirigían Chang y sus hombres, entro en desesperación y comenzó a perder fuerzas con ello.

Debía detenerlos, debía luchar, ¡debía hacer algo! Sus pequeños, ¡Mako!, todo lo que mas quería corría peligro... debía... debía hacer algo para detenerlos, dar aviso, algo. Pero ¿que hacer? ¡¿Que hacer si lo único que desea tu cuerpo es rendirse y descansar aunque sea por unos momentos?!

Desesperada, Korra comenzó a perder las fuerzas. Sentía como su cuerpo no respondía, como ya la voz no le salia, y como la respiración le faltaba con cada movimiento que realizaba.

_Ya es suficiente._

Los hombres al ver que la avatar había dejado de moverse para quedar prácticamente tirada en el suelo, sin dudarlo comenzaron a atarla de manos y piernas. Pero antes siquiera de apretar las ataduras, ven como una nueva y poderosa energía comienza a sentirse. Asombrados y boquiabiertos vieron como la avatar se colocaba de pie sin dificultades, en un movimiento casi inerte. Como las cuerdas firmemente impuestas comienzan a ceder hasta llegar al limite de romperse, y como los ojos de la mujer mostrando un ceño fruncido brillaban con fulgor increíble.

Sin entender del todo que estaba ocurriendo, los hombres respondieron haciendo lo que sabían hacer mejor: atacar. No obstante dichos ataques ni siquiera lograban tocar a la mujer. La avatar ya estaba a otro nivel.

De una increíble y fuerte ráfaga de viento, los hombres son empujados desde el segundo piso del hotel, dejando con tal acción un considerable agujero en la pared de aquel humilde hotel. Korra bajando en una esfera mas pequeña de aire, furiosa se posiciona frente a los hombres, y de unos rápidos movimientos de tierra control, logra apresar a sus oponentes, clavan dolos en la tierra como si fuesen estacas de una tienda de acampar.

Ante los quejidos, amenazas e improperios de aquellos hombres atrapados, el estado avatar se desvanece dejando a una Korra algo aturdida. Sin embargo, sin perder mas tiempo y sin recuperar fuerzas, la oji celeste corre en busca de su mejor amiga. Naga le seria útil para tomar ventaja de esos hombres que, sabia bien una vez liberados, darían alerta a su jefe e irían en su búsqueda. Debía apresurarse si deseaba tomar la ventaja.

_Plaza centra, una vuelta a la izquierda, derecho hasta el final y otra vuelta a la derecha. _

A veloces zancadas de perro- oso polar, Korra recorría las calles rogando a los espíritus el no haberse olvidado de la ubicación del correo, el único lugar en todo el pueblo en el que había un teléfono. Ahora solo le quedaba pedir por dos cosas mas: que los hombres de Chang no dieran rápidamente con ella y que su esposo contestase a esas horas de la noche.

**.**

**.**

"Por lo que dejo al competente razonamiento del juez la detención y presunta formalización de la triada de maestros."

Suspiro cansado. Cualquiera quedaría agotado después de haber realizado cinco informes seguidos de las distintas triadas detenidas, pero al fin había acabado.

Mako estirando sus extremidades perezosamente, y siendo ya las 5:30 de la madrugada, se disponía a abandonar su estudio para dirigirse a la cama, no sin antes ver como se encontraban sus tres respectivas razones de ser.

Abriendo sigilosamente una a una las puertas de los respectivos cuartos, el maestro fuego se cercioro que sus hijos estuviesen durmiendo tranquilamente, tal como pequeños bebes león dientes de sable. Sonrió satisfecho para cerrar la ultima puerta y encaminarse a su cuarto.

El cuello le dolía, los ojos los sentía arder y su cuerpo apenas si respondía a los pasos que el daba. Espíritus, si que estaba exhausto.

Cuidar de una familia, mantener la casa en orden y hacer el respectivo trabajo si que no era una tarea fácil. Ser esposo, padre y buen policía al mismo tiempo no era nada fácil en verdad. Ahora entendía como se sentía Korra.

_Korra._

La extrañaba. Como deseaba abrazarla nuevamente, besarla, acariciarla... pero ya tendría tiempo para eso, mañana llegaría al fin. Mañana o mejor dicho en un par de horas mas... y el apenas si había hecho la cena y terminado su trabajo a duras penas. Espíritus... le esperaba una larga jornada por delante. Pero no era momento para pensar en eso por ahora, si no que era momento de recostarse en la cama, taparse con las frazadas, apoyar su cabeza en la almohada y cerrando lentamente los ojos para transportarse al mundo de ensueño y tras una larga jornada al fin...

_¡No puede ser! Pensó_ furioso al escuchar el estridente sonido del estúpido teléfono sonando a esas horas de la madrugada.

¡¿Pero quien diablos se atrevía a llamar a esas horas de la madrugada?! ¿Bolín? ¿Beifong? ¿el presidente? ¡a quien diablos se le ocurría!

- Diga- contesto descortesmente.

- ¡Mako, soy yo!- dijo apresuradamente la mujer al otro lado de la linea.

- ¿Korra?- dijo dudoso el hombre- ¿Pero que haces llamando a estas horas?

- No preguntes y escucha atentamente- hablo autoritariamente la mujer, a lo que su esposo solo pudo guardar silencio. Korra suspiro- Toma a los niños y váyanse lo mas rápido que puedan de la casa. Diríjanse a...

- ¡¿Irnos?! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Que ocurre?!- pregunto alterado. No le daba buena espina esas ordenes y el tono alterado de su esposa.

- ¡Solo escúchame Mako!- el hombre guardo silencio una vez mas, permitiendole continuar- Diríjanse lo mas rápido que puedan a la isla del templo del aire. Se que Ikki y los chicos ayudaran. Se que allí estarán seguros.

- ¡¿De que estas hablando?!- pregunto nervioso- Soy tu esposo, ¡exijo saberlo!

Korra dándole la razón y sin mas remedio suspiro resignada- Chang y sus matones están tras de mi... y dieron la orden de apresarlos a ustedes también... lo mas probable es que haya contratado a alguien para eso, ¡aun no lo se bien!- dijo exasperada- Solo se que van tras de ustedes. Y si no están en este mismo momento rondando la casa, lo estarán dentro de poco.

Mako ante lo escuchado solo pudo tensarse y comenzar a ser consciente de todo a su alrededor, queriendo percibir algún sonido o señal que le indicara que no estaban solos en la estancia.

_Nada aun, gracias a los espíritus. _

- No percibo nada aun.

Suspiro- Me alegra oirlo. Eso significa que aun tienes tiempo para irte.

- Si...- sintió como la respiración de su mujer de repente dejaba de escucharse- ¿Y que harás tu?- silencio- ¿Korra?

- Amor solo... solo has lo que te pido y espera por mi ¿ok? Estaré de vuelta pronto. Solo que antes debo encargarme de una gorda rata.

- ¡Korra no. Espera a que yo...

- Debo colgar ahora.

- ¡KORRA!

- Adiós. Te amo Mako.

Y sin mas el inconfundible pitido de la linea comenzó a sonar.

Korra se había ido.

_._

_._

_Muero de sueño x_x (al igual que Mako) Son las 3:30 AM y yo sigo aquí... PERO AUN ASI! Me dare el tiempo para agradecer =) _

_Antes: Lamento el tardarme en subir un nuevo capitulo. Muchas pruebas+ muchos trabajos= 0 inspiración. A poco mas de dos semanas de terminar el semestre, estoy muy pero muy cansada, por lo que les pido paciencia en publicar el proximo capitulo c: _

_Quisiera agradecer a **Thepowertochoose, IamYou'reDream **y a **Ashlee bravo 199981 **por darle favorite y follow respectivamente a la historia. Se agradece que les guste la historia :) _

_Bueno ya saben! Espero saber sus apreciaciones c: _

_Un saludo a los fieles lectores._

_Y otro a los lectores anonimos._

_Tengan buen fin de semana y nos leemos. Adios *-* _

**.**

**.**

_**Dany: **Hola :D genial que te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado y pos supuesto que la continuare, a pesar de todo xD. Saludos. _

_**MtezPs: **Hola jajaja me alegra saber de ti c: wooow veo que no soy la unica que tiene bastantes obligaciones con los estudios :S espero que te haya ido bien en todo! Y muchas gracias por tus palabras, aprecio en serio que te gusten mis historias c: espero que te sigan gustando. Cuidate y suerte en los estudios. Byeee un abrazo. _

_**IamYou'reDream: **Hola :D bueno... pronto no la continue pero aquí esta un nuevo capi! Espero te haya gustado. Jajaja si, los malos son predecibles xD yo tambien sabia que Chang se vengaria (?) jajaja broma xD y te entiendo perfectamente. Odio quedar en suspenso con ciertas historias y que nunca actualizes... creo que ahora entiendo mejor eso xd pero bueno espero te siga gstando la historia C: suerte a ti tambien. Saludos, byeee! _


End file.
